Stay
by Vikay
Summary: A songfic about Tonks & Remus to the beautiful Song 'Stay' by Miley Cyrus. Hope you like it :)


Tonks was alone in her dark, only moon-lit room. She stared at the wall opposite her without noticing that it has started raining outside at the open window.

Her thoughts were buzzing merely to Remus.

The man she loved but who don't want her since he himself as a werewolf was "too poor, too old and too dangerous".

She should stop loving him, he had told her, should look for another man, a man with a future.

But Tonks wasn't able to live without Remus. She would love him … forever.

**Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight  
I'm lost here in this moment  
And time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side  
Oh, I miss you  
Oh, I need you**

If only he would finally realize … But Tonks had given up that hope long ago. Maybe she should forget him, she thought, but only by thinking of it she bursted into a fit of tears, again.

She would love him … forever.

**And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me, I will stay  
I will stay**

The rain got stronger, but still it wasn't noticed by the young auror because she was too engrossed in thoughts and ... pain.

Remus wanted to protect and not hurt her, but he did just exactly that! And not by externally visible wounds, but by incurable wounds in her heart.

Although she had suffered much pain, she could not hate him.

She would love him … forever.

**Well I tried to live without you  
But tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God, I'm torn apart inside  
I look up at the stars  
Hoping you are doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say  
Oh, I miss you  
Oh, I need you**

No more tears ran over Tonks' pale cheeks. She had stopped crying. Certainly unintentionally, but she could not take it anymore. It was like this once an amiable witch could cry no more. When everything would have drained out of her.

Suddenly she noticed the window and she walked toward it. Not to close it but to take a letter from a dark brown owl. It fluttered on the spot off again as if she was scared to be with Tonks in one room.

She immediately realized the writing on the envelope which graced her name: This letter was from Remus!

But what did he want? Was he able to hurt her even more? Did he might not even want to see her at the order meetings anymore (although she voluntarily refrain to see him, but if he would say or write it to her, it would even hurt more)?

She would love him … forever.

**I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me, I will stay  
I will stay, always stay  
I never want to lose you  
And if I had to I would choose you  
So stay  
Please always stay  
You're the one that I hold on to  
'Cause my heart would stop without you**

Tonks encouraged herself to open the letter and what she was reading let her almost faint with joy:

_Dear Tonks, _

_I've been thinking a long time. The__time__without you__was horrible__and I now know__what I have__done wrong__._ You're _the__most important person__in my life and__I can not__watch you suffer__. __I hope__you accept__my apology__and would__also__understand if__you do not and never want to talk to me again, but that would__, frankly, __tear__my heart._

_Because I love you … forever._

_Remus_

**I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday**

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay  
I will stay, I'll always stay

And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask, I will stay  
I will stay, I will stay 


End file.
